In recent years, bicycle suspension forks capable of locking the suspension function or regulating the damping force or the amount of stroke have entered the market, and suspension forks have come to be equipped with numerous functions. The number of suspension forks capable of locking the suspension function has grown particularly rapidly, and locking mechanisms have been needed even for the low price range.
However, most conventional structures for locking the suspension function have oil enclosed within a cartridge or within the suspension fork itself. By preventing the oil from flowing, movement in the vertical direction is prevented.